Valentines Day on Romantic St
by IceFishie
Summary: Today was Valentines Day, the day that Jessica loathed. No one could deny that she was a cold person, absorbed in her career and nothing else. But all of the warmth that Valentines Day brought to everyone around her made Jessica feel…happy? She could never let any warmth melt her frozen heart no matter whom.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonhaseyo! IceFishie Imnida! I am here with my first story.

This will be a SNSD (Girls Generation) Super Junior and SHINee Fanfic as yes I am a sone (elf and shawol). Couples will be Haesica, Jongsica and Sunsun featuring others. Please comment on whether you would prefer Jongsics or Haesica as the lead couple?

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Valentines on Romantic st

Donghae walked along the love filled bank of the Han River. Blossoms where falling and couples where showing affection everywhere he turned.

His heart skipped a beat thinking about the affection that he yearned for with his Eunseo. He had much planned for himself and his girlfriend for the day that was today…Valentines Day.

Meanwhile Jessica Jung an apprentice photographer hailed a taxi to her teacher's studio.

Today was Valentines Day, the day that Jessica loathed. No one could deny that she was a cold person, absorbed in her career and nothing else. But all of the warmth that Valentines Day brought to everyone around her made Jessica feel…happy? She could never let any warmth melt her frozen heart no matter whom.

"Here Miss, that will be 5,000 Won" The taxi driver pulled over to the curb.

"Neh, Gamsahabnida Adjussi" She bowed and handed the money over to the driver.

After closing the door she grabbed her camera out, ready to take any photos on her way to the office. Just as she was making her way down the Han river, a boy caught her attention.

He was seated on an old park bench under the blowing blossoms of spring, a tear rolled down his eye.

She immediately positioned herself to take a shot. **Click **

Jessica admired her work of art. Her forte was taking sad meaningful pictures and this ticked all the boxes.

She was also somewhat confused. Today was Valentines Day, shouldn't this man be happy with his lover?

She shrugged it off. She need not be reminded of Valentines Day.

As Donghae was walking a couple kissing under the trees caught his eye.

He smiled to himself, content with all the love and happiness that surrounded him.

Until he looked over at the couple again...

The female was wearing a coat just like…

Like….

Eunseo …

No it couldn't be…. Eunseo would never do such a thing….

He walked closer to get a better view.

"Jinhyuk-ah Sarangaheyo" The girl moaned out of breath.

"Saranghae Eunseo baby"

And with that Donghae new it was his, HIS Eunseo. Their could be no mistake the voice the hair the woman that he loved had betrayed him. Why today, today of all days.

He could not control it anymore he smashed his fist against the small trunk of the tree he leaned against.

The couple turned.

"Dddonghae?" Eunseo asked.

"How could you" He uttered tears welling up through his eyes.

"Donghae I can eeexplain" The girl stuttered completely forgetting about the guy that was hanging on her arm.

"No Eunseo I have seen all I need to see…" Donghae sniffed.

"Bbbut Donghae" Eunseo cried.

"No Eunseo… Whatever, whatever this" He gestured to himself and her.

"Whatever this was it it's over now" Donghae turned around and began to walk off.

"Donghae!" She yelled and tried to run after him.

"Sarangahae" She whispered.

Donghae slowly reached a park bench.

He had held the tears that where filling his eyes until eventually he could hold them no more.

He was surprised. Instead of his eyes overflowing, just one, one single tear slid out from his eye.

All of the misery that he felt right now was shed through that one tear. Yet he felt utterly incomplete.

He looked up and saw a girl intently staring at him. He took no notice; he could not care at all at that moment. All he needed was the breeze that slowly wafted up from the river in front of him.

"Oppa!" Jessica called when she opened the door to the office.

She knew full well that her boss would be asleep at his desk, like usuall Sungmin always slept when he had nothing to do.

Her and Sungmins relationship was different to any other she had. Sungmin was more of an oppa or best friend then her boss.

"Sungmin Oppa! Sunny is here to see you" Jessica cooed in his ear. It did the trick as usual.

"Yah! Sica you should have called me earlier, look my hairs all in a mess and I don't have Sunnys…" He rubbed his eyes and trailed off seeing that Jessica was alone.

"Flowers…" He sighed.

"She isn't here… is she?" He scowled.

"Nope!" Jessica smiled sweetly.

"Sica, today is Valentines Day, a day where love is all anyone cares about. Plus I have special things planned for tonight…." He smiled at the thought.

She groaned at his mushiness, although it was nothing unusual.

"Anyway gotta dash! Things to prepare, anyway thanks for waking me up!" He bolted out the door.

She sighed of course Sungmin would be lovestruck today. She walked past the bulletin with their schedule on it. They had nothing to do today so there was no point in her moping around the office.

"Yoogeun-ah! Come here you little rascal!" The man played with his nephew.

"Yoogeun…" He scratched his head clueless of where the mischievous boy had gone.

He began to run around the park searching for the little boy.

Jessica left the office after taking all her belongings. She practically had the day to herself, so she decided to take out her camera and do some field work.

Her feet took her to the spot where she saw the crying man this morning, maybe she was hoping to find the same man again.

She looked around waiting for something to catch her eye. And there! She saw it a young boy was on his tiptoes looking at the ice creams in an ice cream van.

She zoomed in and took a picture of the boy smiling.

Soon she felt herself smile, she may seem cold but her soft spot was children.

Looking around she saw no adult accompanying the boy. She frowned, and walked up to him.

"Annyeong are you lost?" She adjusted her hight to his and smiled.

"Ahh neh…" The boy scratched his head while tears began to form.

"Hey don't cry, who where you with?" She asked while embracing him.

"Hyung.." He mumbled through tears.

"Arraseo, well before we look for your hyung lets have a ice cream neh?" She soothed his tears.

"Mmmmmm Neh!" His eyes shone.

She picked up the little boy and got into the queue for the ice cream van.

"Noona what is your name?" The little boy asked.

"Jessica imnida, how about you?" She bowed to him and treated him like a grown up.

He giggled at her silliness "Jung Yoogeun, Jessica noona" Yoogeun smiled.

She stepped to the front of the line and placed their order.

Yoogeun licked at the chocolate ice cream and smiled.

"Gamsahabnida for the ice cream Noona!" He hugged her leg.

"Aniyo I couldn't see you sad now could I!" She bent down and hugged him back.

"But Noona who is the other ice cream for?" Yoogeun asked.

"Your Hyung of course!" Jessica beamed back.

"Yoogeun!" He called out around the park.

He was flustered and worried sick about the little boy.

"Hyung!" He heard a little voice call. He whipped his head around and saw his nephew with a pretty girl.

"Hyung!" The little boy shouted.

"Noona! Noona that's my Hyung!" Yoogeun jumped up and down and jumped into his Hyungs arms.

Jessica slowly walked over towards them to hand over the melting ice cream and to bid her goodbye to Yoogeun.

"Hyung this is my Noona that helped me find you!" Yoogeun pulled at the mans jeans.

"Anyeonghaseyo, I am glad that you and Yoogeun are reunited!" She introduced herself formally any trace of happiness in her eyes before where gone and a emotionless expression masked her face.

"Anyeonghaseyo thankyou very much for saving my nephew! May I ask for your name?"

She stared at the man he was handsome from head to toe. Maybe just maybe she could trust him…

Her instincts took over.

"Jessica Jung, may I know yours?" She smiled sweetly.

He was flabbergasted at her beauty when she smiled, he quickly recovered himself from embarrassment.

" XXX XXXX imnida" He smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Gamsahabnida for reading, comments would be much appreciated! Also remember to let me know your fav couple out of haesica and jongsica! Don't forget to subscribe.


	2. Chapter 2

So it's been a while but I am back! I have actually had the chapter ready for a while but you know what its like! I am really busy at the moment but wait for me!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Kim Jonghyun imnida" Jonghyun smiled at her. A handsome smile that began to thaw her heart.

No! She quickly put barriers up to protect herself from any romantic feelings.

"Its nice to meet you Jonghyun-ah, but I must get going… Oh neh this is for you…" She handed him over the ice cream her and Yoogeun had bought.

"Gamsahabnida Jessica sshi, are you sure Yoogeun and I couldn't interest you in a coffee?" Just as Jonghyun talked his mobile phone began to ring.

"Excuse me Jessica sshi" He picked up the phone.

"Jessica Noona can you please play with me?" The little boy pouted.

"Aniyo Yoogeun-ah I have to lots of work to do today…" She trailed off looking at Yoogeuns adorable puppy eyes.

"Ah sorry about that Jessica sshi… Uhmm I just got called into work so ahhhh…" He scratched his nape.

"Well what I'm trying to say… You wouldn't mind babysitting Yoogeun for a few hours would you?" Jonghyun asked awkwardly.

Jessicas face seemed to display her emotions.

"Oh don't feel pressured or anything cause you know I can find someone else…" He added.

"Ahhhh well…" Jessica contemplated.

She laughed seeing both Jonghyuns and Yoogeuns aeygo.

"I would love to" She smiled.

It was rare for her to show her warm side, but these people where an exception she knew she could trust them and to be honest she felt something different when she was around Jonghyun.

"Thank you sooo much Jessica sshi! Yoogeun has his backpack which has everything he needs for the day. Heres my business card, feel free to call me anytime" He smiled with gratitude.

"Neh gamsahabnida, heres my number, call me whenever you want to pick Yoogeun up!" She handed him a little slip of paper with her mobile number.

"Arraseo I won't be to long hopefully! Well I best be going.." He chuckled.

He then spoke to Yoogeun.

"Yoogeun-ah be good for Jessica Noona arraseo" He dropped down to Yoogeuns height and gently fixed his hair.

"Gamsahabnida sooo mush Jessica!" He came up close and gave her a friendly hug (he wasn't branded a skinship lover for nothing!)

His hug was warm and she felt her arms moving to hug him back, she couldn't help it but this man attracted her like no one else.

"Mianhe Jessica, I better go! Be good and have fun you two" Jonghyun quickly exited the park.

Jessica was left speechless Jonghyun was really something…She shook her head and regained her conscious self.

"Yoogeun, what would you like to do today?" Jessica bent down and asked the young child.

"I want to do whatever Noona wants!"Yoogeun smiled sweetly.

"Hmmmm are you hungry?" Jessica asked cutely.

He giggled.

"Neh I have some food in my bag…" Yoogeun politely began searching through his bag.

"Aniyo, lets go get some coffee!" Jessica took his hand and began walking

.

Donghae was almost like a ghost, walking around Seoul without a trace or sound.

He walked across the street, wiped his boots on the door mat of the small café.

"Donghae Oppa?" Someone called.

He turned around and saw his adorable little sister Sunny in her work uniform.

"Oh Sunny it's you" He said dreary.

She noticed so and quickly questioned him "Oppa are you alright? I have a free shift so just shoot"

She sat down at table in the far corner and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Oppa you can tell me whats going on…" She gently soothed his pained heart.

"I'm completely fine Sunny," He said pulling a straight face.

"Donghae I'm not stupid, and I am not called your sister for nothing. I think I can tell when somethings up!"

He sighed knowing to well that his sister knew him like the back of her palm.

"I-I saw Eunseo cheating on me…" Sunny gasped leaving her mouth gaping.

"A-and I broke up with her" He couldn't control the tears anymore, he truly loved Eunseo and being apart from her shattered his soul.

He silently wept in his little sisters arms.

"Oppa, no one in their right mind would do that to you… Eunseo is a fool for leaving you…" Sunny said in Donghaes arms.

"Thanks Dongsaeng, I should let you get back to work" He wiped his tears and gave a weak smile.

"I can stay with you all day if you like arasso" She reassured him.

"Aniyo, you and Sungmin will have plans for today! I should get out of your hair" He stood up ready to leave.

"Sit down Oppa I'll get you a Tea." She ran off to the kitchen leaving Donghae absorbed in his thoughts.

The doorbell chimed and he turned around to see a pretty girl with a little boy.

He took a good look at the girl.

He cocked his head that girl seemed familiar from somewhere….

Deciding to tune into their conversation he leaned back with his ears open.

Jessica helped Yoogeun take off his winter coat and lifted him onto a chair.

"Gamsahabnida Noona" Yoogeun smiled.

"No worries Yoogeun" She gave the child a pat on the head.

She surveyed the little café, it was pretty cute with little flowers all around. She looked over to the corner their was a man that looked like he had balled his eyes out, she couldn't help but pity him after all it was Valentines Day not that she cared.

"Yoogeun-ah what would you like to eat?" She sweetly asked him.

"Hmmmm I will have… What Noona has!" He exclaimed full of aeygo.

"Jeongmal?!" She was surprised. At the Yoogeuns age she thought kids where demanding and spoilt brats, but it seemed like Jonghyun had taught Yoogeun well.

"Neh Noona I will have whatever you want!" He licked his lips thinking about the possibilities.

"Arasso your so cute!" She pinched his cheeks.

Usually Jessica despised aeygo but this little kid melted her heart.

Deep in thought she saw the waitress making her way to the table.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked in a pleasant voice, her head hidden by her notepad.

"Uhhh neh…. Could we have…." Her words where broken when she looked up at the girls face.

"Sunny!?" She squealed amused to see one of her best friends and Sungmins girlfriend before her eyes.

"Jessica! Is that really you!?" Sunny dropped her pencil out of shock.

"Uh neh, what are you doing working here?" She asked

"Oh I work here partime while I have been studying to become a teacher. Sica who's this?" She was curious of the little boy sitting across from Jessica.

"Oh neh, this is Yoogeun a friend of mines nephew" She told Sunny.

"Annyeong Yoogeun" Sunny cutely waved towards him.

"Annyeong Sunny Noona" Yoogeun smiled while scribbling in his colouring book.

"Ooooh aeygo!" Sunny squealed.

"Haha, Oh Sunny I forgot Sungmin has something special planned for you tonight!" She nudged at Sunny.

"Omo Sica Unnie!" She blushed at Jessica.

"Hehe so when do you finish work?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, I actually have just finished for lunch, come and sit over here with me." Sunny led Jessica over towards the table her brother sat.

"Sica this is my older brother Donghae…" She sat down and introduced the two.

"Omo! It's you!" She coldly whispered.

Jessica was not comfortable with a new person, that's why everyone thought she was a cold but she really wasn't she was simply misunderstood.

"Sica this is my older brother Donghae…" Sunny sat and introduced someone to him.

"Donghae Oppa this is Jessica one of Sungmin and I's friends"

"Oh Anyeonghaseyo" He didn't look at the girl but stared out the window.

"Oh don't worry about him his girlfriend cheated on him… Anyway I better go get Donghaes tea, oh Sica what where you ordering?"

"Neh, can we have two hot chocolates and two chocolate cupcakes."

"Of course!" Sunny beamed.

"Gamsahamnida" Jessica dipped her head

"Oppa I'll be back in a minute, why don't you talk to Jessica? Neh" She coaxed him like a child needing candy.

"Arasso.." Donghae muttered inaudibly.

Sunny winked over at Jessica before leaving to the kitchen.

Donghae turned around slowly and continued staring into nothingness.

"Excuse me Hyung could you help me to draw?" Little Yoogeun mumbled over to the older man.

"Errrrr" Donghae scratched his nape and looked over to the girl 'Jessica'. Their eyes met and she quickly looked away.

"Yoogeun-ah don't bother Donghae-shi I will come and help you"

"Gamsahamnida…" He uttered.

"No worries!" She smiled sarcastically towards him.

Sunny then interrupted "Unnie here's your hot chocolates… And Oppas tea!" Sunny carefully placed the drinks in front of her customers.

"Mmmmm (thanks) Noonas!" He liked his lips looking at the warm delight!

"This is great Sunny! Did you make this?" Jessica asked while helping Yoogeun with his little hands.

"Aniyo that was Ryeowook oppa! Hes our top chef here, his food is amazing!" Sunny said while sipping on her water bottle.

"So Donghae-shi what happened to you?" Jessica asked curious.

Sunny looked intently at her brother wondering what the full story between Donghae and Eunseo.

"Ah well.." Donghaes sound died.

All eyes where on him… Yoogeun to.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Hehe enjoy!


End file.
